Keep Breathing
by SnixX321
Summary: What happends when Bex dies? How does Grant take it? One-shot. Nickleback's song "Far away" included. Reviews are appreaciated.


**Description: ONE-shot SongFic for Bex and Grant. **

**Summary: Bex dies and Grant misses her- a lot. Told through Grant's POV.**

**Song: Far Away by Nickleback**

_This time,_

_This place misused,_

_Mistakes,_

I remember the morning they told me. The day Bex, my wife, my life, my British Bombshell, was going to come home.

Was.

_Too long,_

_Too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

She wanted to go on this mission so bad. It was a mission that, so far, every spy had died on. Bex was sure she was going to be the one to bust it open… I wanted her to stay.

"Any mission! Just, please, not this one," I begged her.

She eventually got me to agree. Very reluctantly I might add. I had kissed her goodbye.

Then that's when they came for me.

The boss told me that Bex had cracked the case. I had been over excited that she was coming home. Then the director told me that at the end of the mission, right before Bex's back up came, one of the enemies shot her.

Right in the heart.

_Just one chance,_

_Just one breath,_

_Just in case there is just one left,_

_Cause you know,_

_You know,_

_You know,_

That's when I shattered. I remembered the girls crying their eyes out. Nick and Jonas had a few tears in their eyes and Zach was preoccupied with his crying Cammie.

I sat there, with no one to comfort me.

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along,_

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

How was I suppose to get over Bex? She was my everything.

**Flashback**

"Hey, sit down," I laughed. Bex was being stubborn. She was sick and I was giving her some soup but she didn't want to be spoon fed.

"I have two hands, Grant, I can do it by myself," she told me. I smiled and kissed her. I knew how much I made her weak kneed. Now only if I can show her how well she makes me weak kneed…

She was breathless when I pulled away.

"Bex, you seem to have a little trouble with your breathing," I said to her, smugly smiling. "Now you have to let me spoon feed you."

Bex glared.

"No."

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Flashback**

I loved her stubbornness, her ability to scare most people with a look, her care for her family and friends. Everything about her. I can't believe she was gone.

And she left me.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

_And never let go,_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you,_

_Anymore,_

Even with Bex gone, I still have my friends and most of my family. They are the only things helping me right now. I would have never recovered from Bex's death (and I assure you that I am not FULLY recovered) without their help.

_On my knees,_

_I'll ask,_

_Last chance for one last dance,_

_Cause with you,_

_I'd withstand,_

_All of h*ll to hold your hand,_

I would give anything, sometimes, to see her, touch her, hold her. Anything to hear her laugh at some ridiculous joke I just made or punch me in the arm because I did something stupid or see her beat up someone for messing with her family. Bex is…amazing.

_I'd give it all,_

_I'd give for us,_

_Give anything, _

_But I won't give up,_

_Cause you know,_

_You know,_

_You know,_

Right this moment, I would do anything for us to be together again.

_That I love you,_

_That I had loved you all along,_

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

_I keep dreaming,_

_You'll be with me and never go,_

_Stop breathing,_

_If I don't see you,_

_Anymore,_

I see Bex in every dream I have and in the morning, when I wake up, I want to go to her, wherever she is.

_So far away,_

_So far away,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

_So far away,_

_So far away,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

_But you know,_

_You know,_

_You know,_

If I could see Bex one more time, even for a minute, I would tell her I love her and that I always have and that she will forever hold my heart.

_I wanted,_

_I wanted you to stay,_

_Cause I needed,_

_I need,_

_That I need to hear you say,_

It didn't matter wheather or not Bex loved me back (which I'm sure she did). That didn't _ever_ change the fact that I love her.

_That I love you,_

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along,_

_And I forgive you,_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long,_

I remember the day I died.

It was in my very own home. An old enemy shot me, after tracking me down.

And he shot me right in the heart.

_So keep breathing,_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,_

When I dropped to the ground, I was already dead. I blinked and saw the most beautiful angel standing above me.

"Grant," Bex purred. "It's been a long time."

"Bex," I breathed and engulfed her in a huge hug.

I had my British Bombshell.

_Believe it,_

_Hold onto me and never let go,_

I kissed her head, her lips, her cheeks, her nose, every inch of her face I could reach.

In between kisses, I said, "Bex," Kiss. "I have," Kiss. "Missed you." Kiss. "So much." Then I hugged her.

"I'm here, Grant, you won't be leaving me," she looked into my eyes. "Ever again."

_Keep breathing,_

_Cause I'm not leaving you,_

_Anymore,_

_Believe it,_

_Hold onto me,_

_And never let go,_

_Keep breathing…_

_Keep Breathing…_

_Hold onto me and never let me go,_

"Come on, Grant," Bex tugged on my arm. "Let's go home."

_If it had to chose between breathing and loving you,_

_I would use my last breath,_

_To tell you,_

_I love you…_

**This almost made me cry. Like, it half way did at their reunion! So sad…but I hoped you like it. It took me FOREVER to find the right song.**

**Hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**

**Don't forget to check out my other Gallagher Girl stories.**

**Until next time! : )**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
